1. Field of the Invention
The invention related to a refrigerator, and in particular to an intellectual refrigerator which can be used in combination with an electric device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Refrigerator is a cooling electric device for storing and freezing food. Aspect to practicality and convenience of refrigerator, it is used now very commonly and generally in anywhere.
However, following the progress of technology and the develop step of electronic industry, there are now many kinds of intellectual refrigerator are produced to product in market.
For example, the Taiwan utility model M364197 disclosed an intellectual refrigerator using RFID. Such refrigerator includes a plurality of electric tags arranged on an outer surface of a container, an identifier for reading/writing digital information from the electric tags, and a human machine interface (HMI) connected to the identifier. The refrigerator further includes a monitor and a keyboard on an outer surface of the refrigerator, the monitor is used to display information about the container, and the keyboard is used to write information into the electric tags.
As mentioned above, such refrigerator should arrange the monitor and the keyboard on the outer surface and connect them with the identifier and the HMI when the refrigerator is producing to product. Therefore, the cost of the refrigerator is increased, and the increased cost is just the main reason why customers have low desire for purchasing the intellectual refrigerator.
For another example, the China patent CN101202935 disclosed a method for remotely controlling and monitoring a refrigerator and an intellectual refrigerator for the same. The method first arranges a communication device on the refrigerator which can communicate with a personal communication terminal, and then, fetches physical parameters in the refrigerator and transmits it to the personal communication terminal to display. Finally, user can control the refrigerator remotely by sending signal through the personal communication terminal.
However, above-mentioned method transmits data via communication network such as global system of mobile communications (GSM) or general packet radio service (GPRS). The method has several disadvantages, for example, slow transmitting rate and high transmitting fee.
Furthermore, the method still transmits data between the refrigerator and the personal communication terminal via communication network even the user is approached the refrigerator, and it will cause unnecessary waste and un-practicality.